


Стратегия

by bov_li_ttle



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Canon Universe, F/M, Femdom, Genderswap, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bov_li_ttle/pseuds/bov_li_ttle
Summary: Эрзе необходимо вытрясти из Лукаса информацию, и методы, как этого добиться, в общем-то, значения не имеют.
Relationships: Erza Knightwalker/male!Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 1





	Стратегия

**Author's Note:**

> немного важной информации  
> https://twitter.com/vinelovecrazy/status/1319251807705714689?s=20

«Честное слово, в Земном крае мы друзья!» — слова продолжают звонко отдаваться в ушах даже после того, как Эрза выходит из камеры и откидывает с покрытого испариной лба налипшие волосы. Часы пыток не дали никакого результата — мальчишка, давясь вскриками боли и слезами, продолжал по кругу повторять, что понятия не имеет о местных феях и их убежище, а потом сбивался на убеждения, что Эрза не может так поступать, ведь она хорошая и они дружат где-то там, в каком-то миражном другом мире. В какой-то момент это стало даже смешным: по его лицу проезжались с размаху тяжёлым ботинком и вдавливали щекой в каменный пол, а он в ответ что-то про «ты не можешь так поступать, ты на самом деле хорошая».

В этом своём наивном упрямстве Лукас выглядит жалко.

Эрза приваливается к стене, жадно глотает воду из фляжки — ледяно обжигает горло — и небрежно стирает потёки с губ. Слова Лукаса звенят уже внутри головы, бьются настойчиво о внутреннюю сторону висков и звучат гораздо громче, чем воспоминания о его болезненных воплях и хныканьях. И это не на шутку выводит из себя, потому что невольно Эрза начинает думать об этой другой себе из другого мира как о ком-то реальном и, что хуже, действительно соотносящимся с ней настоящей.

Не хватало только угрызений совести.

Мотнув головой, она раздосадовано пинает стену и смотрит пустым взглядом в потолок, на котором извиваются отбрасываемые факелами тени. Выпытать сведения нужно во что бы то ни стало — Лукас может сколько угодно прикидываться дурачком, но рано или поздно должен будет сдаться, разве что вопрос ушедшего на это времени стоит ребром. Мысль зарождается где-то на периферии сознания и смутно бродит в голове, не сразу оформляясь во что-то конкретное, а когда оформляется, то на несколько секунд Эрза застывает, почти не дыша и распахнув глаза, будто от того, что она сейчас отведёт взгляд от одной из потолочных теней, мысль безвозвратно ускользнёт.

В конце концов, пытки бывают разнообразными, и они далеко не всегда о боли.

Сглотнув, Эрза отстраняется от стены и нервно вытирает об одежду вмиг вспотевшие взволнованно ладони, потому что никогда прежде она ничего подобного не делала и не представляет, насколько действенно это может быть.

Когда тяжёлая дверь камеры тяжело хлопает, обозначая возвращение Эрзы, то Лукас вздрагивает и испуганно вскидывает голову — на лице следы успевших высохнуть слёз, на щеке осталась грязь с пола, а волосы, при их встрече аккуратно уложенные, всклочены, точно кое-как сооружённое птичье гнездо. Каким образом он умудряется бормотать что-то о какой-то глубинной доброте Эрзы остаётся загадкой.

— Говоришь, на самом деле я добрый человек? — уголок губ насмешливо дёргается, пока Эрза, нарочно не глядя на Лукаса, разматывает шарф и небрежно кидает его прямо на пол. Следом отстёгивает нарукавники, падающие с оглушительным металлическим грохотанием, а сразу за ними стаскивает сапоги, пару раз предательски пошатнувшись, пока стояла на одной ноге, и чертыхнувшись себе под нос, потому что растянуться на полу перед пленником явно не прибавит авторитета. У Лукаса появляется растерянный щенячий взгляд и складка между озадаченно сведённых бровей, когда Эрза, наконец, смотрит на него, гордо задрав подбородок. Впрочем, она тут же заметно теряет в самоуверенности, зябко поджимая пальцы на ногах — камеры не приспособлены для раздеваний и уж точно не учитывают комфорт пленников, так что мурашки быстро пробирают вплоть до подкожья, заставляя повести плечами. И всё-таки это выражение беспомощной потерянности на чужом лице неожиданно начинает заводить. — Что ж, отчасти ты прав. Я устала от одних и тех же пыток каждый раз, поэтому поступлю с тобой немного иначе. Считай, что вытянул счастливый билет, — многозначительно выгибает бровь Эрза, склоняя голову к плечу и с интересом следя за реакцией.

Доходить начинает лишь в тот момент, когда она небрежно, словно делая одолжение, и в то же время властно вклинивает ступню между колен Лукаса и раздвигает их. Нога врезается ему в промежность, с нажимом проезжаясь по ней вверх и вниз — в ответ невнятное горловое бульканье и широко распахнутые в немой недоумевающей вопросительности глаза. Это наполняет до того кажущееся пустым грудное пространство горячим удовлетворением, переживать которое никогда прежде не доводилось. Хмыкнув, Эрза вместо какого-либо ответа усаживается к нему на бёдра, вплотную, грудь в грудь, и медленно проводит по плечам Лукаса ладонями, слабо оцарапывая через рубашку.

— Что ты делаешь?.. — выражение его лица становится настороженным, и от его то ли искренней, то ли талантливо наигранной глупости становится смешно, однако Эрза сдерживается — жмётся к нему теснее, что горячность кожи ощущается даже через ткань одежды, и выдыхает томно в самое ухо:

— Раз уж я решила проявить доброту, то и ты должен побыть лапочкой, — кончик языка проходится по кайме уха, после чего она прихватывает губами мочку и посасывает её, пока не раздаётся судорожный взволнованный вздох. Эрза стискивает бёдра коленями Лукаса, дразняще теранувшись промежностью о пах, и с причмоком отрывается от его уха, всё также низко шепча: — Расскажи мне о местоположении фей, пожалуйста.

Ей надо бы с отвращением содрогнуться от вынужденной вежливости с одним из _них_ , однако внутри только спокойствие и интерес к неровно задышавшему мальчишке, который выглядит настолько невинно, что соблазнять его становится почти взаправду стыдно. Тихо усмехнувшись, Эрза спускается губами на шею упрямо молчащего Лукаса и размашисто проводит по ней языком, прикусывая молочную кожу, на которой моментально остаётся бледно-розовый след. Кончик пальца проходится по нему и, пока она оставляет рядом багровый второй засос, руки перемещаются на воротник рубашки и ненавязчиво обводят его, подцепливая одну за другой пуговицы — Эрза отклоняется немного назад и ведёт ладонью вниз по груди и животу Лукаса, останавливаясь на ремне и решительно дёргая за него, чтобы распустить. И тогда Лукас дёргается всем телом, тщетно натягивая сковывающие запястья кандалы. Попытка совершенно бесполезная — Эрза видит, как его тело покрывается мурашками, когда она дразняще касается ногтями низа живота, одновременно стягивая с него штаны вместе с бельём.

— Всё ещё не хочешь ответить на вопрос? — спрашивает, склоняя голову к плечу и глядя снизу вверх, в то время как ладонь уверено обхватывает полувставший член и надрачивает его. Лукас не отвечает и лишь запрокидывает голову, упираясь затылком в стену, затем протяжно, с мучительным искусыванием губ, мычит. Здесь подводится черта его выдержки — мычание как уступка стону и практически как признание. Не останавливая движение руки, Эрза приподнимается и обхватывает губами его сосок, обводя языком, прихватывая зубами и оттягивая со случайным похабным хлюпающим звуком, отчего Лукас дёргает руками сильнее, потому что прикусить руку, чтобы сдержать стон, становится попросту необходимым, но это невозможно, и он практически скулит сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Я не… я ничего не знаю о местных феях, клянусь, — подрагивающим и заметно проседающим голосом выдавливает он из себя, опуская голову, что чужое дыхание щекотно касается виска Эрзы.

Внутри неё, прямиком в грудной клетке, закипает обжигающе-горячая густая злость. И охотничий азарт.

Толчком в грудь Эрза пригвождает Лукаса к стене и вновь усаживается к нему на бёдра, так, что член оказывается прижатым к её промежности и жарко ощущается через бельё. Грудь Лукаса уже ходит ходуном в сбитом дыхании, и он лепечет обрывистые просьбы остановиться, в то время как Эрза одной рукой крепко держит его за подбородок, вынуждая смотреть в глаза, а вторую опускает себе между ног, отодвигая бельё, что они прикасаются плоть к плоти — до невозможности горячо.

И в этот момент Эрза обнаруживает, что сама действительно завелась.

Закусив губу, она старается не задумываться о том, что, _во имя всех богов_ , течёт из-за мальчишки из числа врагов Королевства, и приподнимается, чтобы мгновениями спустя с невольно вырывающимся гортанным стоном насадиться на него и замереть на несколько секунд, утыкаясь Лукасу лицом в плечо и пытаясь заново научиться дышать.

_Горячотвёрдопульсирующебогибогибогикакжеэтокрышесносяще._

— Пожалуйста… — у Лукаса голос срывается на жалобный писк. Он, кажется, сам не понимает, чего теперь хочет — попросить остановиться или не останавливаться ни в коем случае.

Эрзе кажется, что она не остановится, даже если это будет необходимо.

Ладони упираются в плечи Лукасу, и она на пробу приподнимается и опускается, чувствуя напряжённую дрожь в ногах, а он шумно выдыхает ртом, по-прежнему изо всех сил стараясь не издавать ни единого звука сверх, хотя видно, как сильно хочется. Ухмыльнувшись, Эрза пробует снова, затем начинает плавно и ритмично двигаться, млея от жаркого ощущения чужого напрочь сбитого дыхания в районе груди и урывисто, раньше, чем мозг успевает сообразить и проконтролировать, простанывая каждый раз, когда член внутри как-то особенно приятно сжимается стенками влагалища. В один момент это начинает сводить с ума саму Эрзу, потому что секс в её жизни, хотя и случался, с большего был наспех и как исключительно разрядка, перекрывшись ставшей одержимостью службой, а сейчас чувства раскалились и обострились, заставляя заново открывать для себя весь спектр возможного удовольствия.

Когда Лукас начинает трястись всем телом, очевидно на грани оргазма, Эрза резко приподнимается, позволяя члену выскользнуть, и пережимает его у основания, не позволяя мальчишке кончить — он аж всхлипывает, и выходит до того искренне, что у самой кислость разочарования далеко не фантомно чувствуется на языке. Вероятно, потому что и Эрза не кончает, во всех красках испытывая этот болезненный момент, когда долгожданный восхитительный и одновременно мучительный предоргазменный зуд и предвкушающее сокращение мышц в бёдрах внезапно сходит на нет, в гудящую вакуумную пустоту и неудовлетворённость.

— Тебе нужно только ответить на один вопрос, и тогда я позволю тебе кончить, — тяжело дыша, отчего звуки проглатываются, выпаливает Эрза, а мысли сбиваются куда-то не туда, в сторону сосредоточения только на пульсации члена в кольце её пальцев. Лукас повторно всхлипывает, вроде бы всерьёз, и запрокидывает голову, глядя несчастно в потолок.

— Я не знаю. Клянусь, я не знаю.

Это моментально выводит Эрзу из себя, с новой силой напоминания о голодном тянущем чувстве внизу живота — дёргая за конец ленту, держащую волосы в хвосте, Эрза туго обвязывает её вокруг члена, после чего высвобождает одну из рук Лукаса из кандалов и силой опускает себе между ног, заставляя прижаться подушечками пальцев прямиком к абсолютно мокрому входу. Как часто она ни вздыхает в этот момент, на самом деле не чувствует кислорода ни на йоту, когда управляет рукой Лукаса и погружает его пальцы в себя, улавливая возбуждённо-нервную дрожь, тотчас проходящую по всему его телу. Ощущение чужих пальцев внутри заводит Эрзу ещё больше, чем до того — член, потому что пальцы вполне осознанно-взволнованно вздрагивают и контролируются волей другого человека. Медленно выдохнув в привыкании к новому, Эрза аккуратно перемещается, вновь седлая мальчишку, в то время как губы плотно обхватывают его покрытые смазкой пальцы и двигаются по ним, заглатывая, обводя со всех сторон языком и с влажным звучным чмоканьем выпуская.

Она опасно упускает из внимания момент, когда начинает получать от пытки всамделишное наслаждение и сосредотачивается на его получении для себя, а не на доведении до исступления и честности Лукаса — хватая ртом отчаянно недостающий воздух и сцепив пальцы замком вокруг шеи мальчишки, Эрза наваливается на него и резко, надрывно, практически такт в такт с тяжёлым биением своего сердца, двигается на нём, задавая нужный ей темп, от которого наиболее сладко подводит внизу живота и в ногах.

Испытывая оргазм, Эрза замирает, чуть приподнявшись и до колючей боли уперевшись коленями в каменный пол, а зубами прихватывает кожу в основании шеи Лукаса, так, что он вскрикивает и в очередной раз звенит кандалами в рефлекторной попытке отпихнуть Эрзу — в итоге лишь беспомощно и бесполезно ведёт плечом и свистяще выдыхает сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. Он по-прежнему старается не издавать ни единого стона, и в глубине души Эрза его понимает, потому что застонать сейчас равноценно унизительному выбрасыванию белого флага, однако в этом состоит её первоочерёдная цель, то есть вытрахать Лукаса в состояние изнурённой покорности, когда ответ на вопрос может быть дан бессознательно, чисто машинально одним полувыдохом.

Эрза облизывает губы, разомлело выпрямляясь, и ловит Лукаса за подбородок, заставляя его поднять голову и посмотреть на неё. По глазам читает заранее готовый ответ: «Я не знаю ничего о местных феях, правда», и бесится от этого, потому что чем чаще его получает, тем больше начинает задумываться о том, что Лукас действительно не знает. А если знает, то выдержка у него такая, какой нет у самой Эрзы, и это не может не ранить её на самом деле легко уязвимое самолюбие. Злость подхлёстывает — Эрза слазит с бёдер мальчишки и, зябко невольно сводя плотно друг ко другу ноги, усаживается рядом с ним, развязывая пережимающую член ленту и сразу же обхватывая его рукой, чтобы Лукас _наконец-то_ сорвался на громкий, растерянный и _абсолютно честный вскрик_ , в котором не разобрать отдельными деталями ни боль, ни удовольствие, потому что они сплетаются в единую чувственную композицию.

Хотелось разойтись, вжать его в стену, глядя глаза в глаза довести до оргазма и наблюдать то, как дрожат в невыразимом губы, закатываются и жмурятся глаза, сводятся брови, но нет — Лукас подбрасывает бёдра навстречу ладони Эрзы и кончает спустя считанные несколько движений, шмыгая как-то плаксиво носом.

— Ты… Ты всё равно хорошая… — взмокшим лбом упираясь ей в плечо, бормочет Лукас заплетающимся языком, а Эрза, оглушённая, молча сидит, сводя почему-то все мысли только на горячем и вязком ощущении спермы у себя на руке.

— Это просто маленькая поблажка, — отрывисто бросает она, кое-как собравшись с силами, но отпихнуть не решается. Чужое дыхание щекотно и ласково, что ли, задевает её разгорячённую кожу, всё ещё возбуждённо восприимчивую к любому взаимодействию, поэтому нежное касание чужих волос в области шеи тоже ощущается как нечто правильное и трогательное.

Как глупо.

Тело кажется безразмерно тяжёлым, а ноги — тонкими и ломкими, когда огромным усилием воли Эрза встаёт и, пошатываясь, одёргивает одежду, машинально проводя ладонью себе между бёдер и перетирая между пальцев оставшуюся на них холодную липкость. Одёргивает себя только под пристальным проясняющимся взглядом Лукаса, чутко следящим за каждым её движением. Эрза вскидывает подбородок повыше, будто это способно придать невозмутимости её предательски румяным щекам и пошатывающейся послеоргазменной походке, и размеренно — старается так — одевается, после чего ощупывает стену и нажимает на неприметный заветно немного шатающийся булыжник. За ним — маленькая круглая шкатулка из тёмно-зелёного камня. Бережно вынимая её, Эрза самыми кончиками пальцев трепетно стряхивает с крышки накопившуюся за много лет хранения пыль. К этому методу добычи информации они прибегали редко, опасаясь израсходовать магию, добытую бывшим главой Королевской Армии ценой собственной жизни. Если узнают, что Эрза к ней прибегала без особого разрешения, то могут в лучшем случае устроить выволочку, однако сейчас это кажется наиболее эффективным решением.

Ставя шкатулку на пол и открывая крышку, она готова искренне прошептать: «Мне жаль».

Дух выбирается из шкатулки постепенно, сперва выбрасывая за её край один дымный щупалец и осторожно ощупывая пол, а за ним — ещё несколько, пока не перебирается наружу и, виток за витком, обретает всё больший объём, формируя образ Эрзы. Иллюзия неотличима от оригинала, разве что молчалива и исключительно соблазнительна, поэтому сперва обцеловывает Лукаса и нашёптывает ему на ухо какие-то непристойности, от которых у мальчишки вновь ошарашенно округляются глаза. Эрза задерживает дыхание, приказывая себе ни в коем случае не думать о том, _что именно_ иллюзия шепчет, и выходит откровенно плохо — возможно, потому что дух создал иллюзию, считав всю информацию с оригинала, в числе которой и мышление Эрзы.

Она бы довела Лукаса одними словами о том, как обхватит член ладонью, как надавит пальцем на чувствительную сочащуюся смазкой головку, как пройдётся по ней напряжённым языком, с ума сводяще ввинтившись кончиком, как будет смотреть во время этого ему в глаза, как выпрямится и лизнёт его губы, выдыхая прямо в них, что он вкусный, и с упоением считает на его лице выражение предательской истомы и жажды всего этого вперемешку со стыдом.

— Утром я вернусь и задам тебе тот же вопрос. Надеюсь, что наконец-то услышу ответ, — как можно суше сообщает Эрза, отведя взгляд, потому что смотреть на вьющуюся вокруг Лукаса иллюзию почему-то неприятно.

Когда Эрза оказывается в коридоре, захлопнув за собой дверь и привалившись к ней, словно это способно защитить от осознания того, что происходит в камере, дышать становится немного легче. Воспоминания о Лукасе теперь закручиваются вокруг трогательного пушистого прикосновения его волос к её коже и совсем иначе звучащих слов о том, что на самом деле Эрза добрая. Если в начале они её выводили из себя и смешили, то сейчас болезненно сжимают сердце, точно в тисках.

Встряхнув головой, чтобы прогнать лишние сентиментальные мысли, Эрза расправляет плечи и твёрдо вышагивает вперёд по коридору, отходя всё дальше и дальше от камеры Лукаса. В эти секунды она в полной мере осознаёт, почему к духу как орудию пыток прибегают редко: хотя расстояния между Эрзой и камерой растёт, ощущение всего происходящего между иллюзией и Лукасом не исчезает, будто дух, принимая облик Эрзы, протянул связующую ниточку между ними. Теперь Эрза в точности знает, что именно делает с ним иллюзия. Знает, как она зарывается пальцами в волосы Лукаса и оттягивает их, влажно целуя нежное место под подбородком. Знает, как она вновь и вновь седлает его, подолгу не разрешая кончать и, в _отличие от настоящей Эрзы_ , таки выбивая из него надрывистые стоны, перемежающиеся с мольбами о прекращении. Знает, как она слизывает капельки пота с его груди и крутит между подушечек пальцев соски Лукаса, довольно мурлыча от того, как он вздрагивает и выгибается грудью вперёд, на несколько секунд теряя способность дышать.

Отпереть утром дверь оказывается очередным актом силы воли: останавливаясь напротив, Эрза нерешительно вертит в руках ключ, покусывает нижнюю губу и чувствует, как завтрак подступает тошнотой к горлу. В голове воспроизводится то, как ощущался член Лукаса внутри неё, как содрогался и изо всех сил старался не стонать мальчишка и как сладко и судорожно было кончать с ним.

Дух в дымчатой форме клубится внутри шкатулки, когда Эрза всё-таки отпирает дверь и с задержанным вздохом заходит в камеру, а Лукас обессиленно привалился к стене, уронив голову на грудь, однако испугаться не успевает — он поднимает воспалённый уставший взгляд, и от этого выражения на прежде добродушном лице становится по-настоящему жутко.

— Я не знаю ответов на твои вопросы, — губы у Лукаса бледные, сливающиеся с цветом лица, и истончившиеся от жажды — сделав вдох, чтобы ответить что-то злое, потому что она и рта раскрыть не успела, Эрза так этого и не делает, цепляясь взглядом за эти измученные губы. Рука сама тянется к поясу, отстёгивая от него фляжку, и, становясь на колени, Эрза просовывает руку под голову Лукасу, придерживая, чтобы осторожно ткнуть горлышко ему в губы, помогая сделать глоток. Сперва Лукас давится и заходится глубоким кашлем, а затем жадно пьёт, не обращая внимания на то, что вода стекает по подбородку и шее. Зато Эрза смотрит на это и на то, как дёргается кадык при каждом глотке, и задыхается от накатывающего душащего чувства вины.

Если правда не выбивается, то, возможно, там и нечему выбиваться.

— Я тебе верю, — едва слышно произносит Эрза, осторожно от неуверенности в своём праве на вытирая губы Лукаса от потёков воды. А он — неосознанно от измученности, должно быть — ведёт головой, слабо ластясь к ладони Эрзы. Её сердце учащает биение, и все мысли разом кучкуются вокруг этого «тудум-тудум», в то время как корпус тела кренится вперёд, пока не касается мягко поцелуем уголка губ Лукаса. Он, успевший расслабиться, приоткрывает глаза и смотрит на Эрзу, и она не отводит взгляд, осторожно ведя губами по его и аккуратно целуя дальше. Если Лукас оттолкнёт, то это будет _естественно._

Он податливо размыкает губы и разрешает ей углубить поцелуй.


End file.
